1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrical device, e.g., a telecommunication device having a projection unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such electrical devices, in particular telecommunication devices, are generally known, particularly in the form of telecommunication terminals, such as for example portable computers or portable telephones or the like, which include a projection unit.
Such communication devices have the advantage that not only does the electrical device have a comparatively small display surface or display unit for representing image information, but image information is also projected directly into the eye of the user. Thus, it is advantageously possible to use such electrical devices, for example, in the form of glasses, which the user puts on and views screen content as a result of it being projected into the eye of the user.
Such electrical devices are also known as “virtual retinal displays.” A user is able to view superimposed content with the aid of such data glasses. Typically, a laser scanner, which reproduces the image information to be displayed or projected onto the retina, is used for providing such electrical devices according to the present invention in the form of data glasses.
The drawback with conventional data glasses is that generating or detecting feedback by the user of the data glasses—for example, the feedback that a portion of the displayed image information should be clicked in order to enable a particular function or to carry out a particular activity—is severely hampered, because touch-free control is impossible or possible only at a disproportionately high expense.